


Fall From Grace

by Estelathan



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Comfort/Angst, Depression, F/M, Multi, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is intended to be a multi-chapter sequel to my story 'Ebb and Flow' and picks up immediately after the events of that story. <br/>Warning for possible foul language in upcoming chapters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is intended to be a multi-chapter sequel to my story 'Ebb and Flow' and picks up immediately after the events of that story.   
> Warning for possible foul language in upcoming chapters.

 

 

“How romantic,” Adam had murmured in appreciation of Eve’s unspoken suggestion: the young couple would be turned rather than killed. It had been a compromise of sorts, just because they needed the blood to survive didn’t mean they had to kill for it. They were monsters of their own making, Adam knew, but he and Eve weren’t _animals_. It had been far, far too long since they had mingled with any of the others as well. Adam never recognized them when he saw them; Eve had never cared to.

 

Still, despite the romantic appeal it was hard to stop once Adam found himself fangs deep within the girl’s lovely neck. She struggled beneath him, her body hot against his cool one as she squirmed and bucked, trying to dislodge him. It did her little good beyond making her precious blood flow all the faster; Adam bit down hard and rode through the fight until at last she began weakening under him. Once upon a time Adam had enjoyed this part; had got off on the desperate struggles and the inevitable when his victim had given in but it seemed like a lifetime ago now.

 

Now he was too far consumed in the need for blood to truly enjoy anything. It flowed hot and heavy against his tongue, pouring down his throat in thick waves without him ever truly tasting it. God, he was so _dry_ ; this had been an experiment in survival that he had nearly failed. “Pride goeth before the fall,” he muttered softly into the ragged wound of the girl’s neck, uncaring as the rich blood dripped from his lips down his chin. Indeed Adam’s pride had died a quick death in the face of desperation and the freshest source of blood he’d tasted in decades; it had been appallingly easy to give in then and let the beast within him take what it needed to survive.

 

The beast was pleased with the offering- when was the last time he had drank like this? Dependency on untainted blood had made Adam cautious: no more than that small glassful of blood had passed his lips in more years that he was willing to count. Compared to that, drinking from this girl was the most divine thing he could fathom. It was mecca and manna and the sum of his love for Eve and his appreciation of music and science all rolled into one and it still wasn’t enough. If he were truly alive Adam would have gone so far as to describe the sensation as orgasmic.

 

He never wanted it to end, wanted it to last forever. . . “Adam!” Eve’s sharp cry broke into his reverie, snapping him back out of the blood high and into the present once more. He pulled back in shock, looking down at the lifeless body in his arms. He hadn’t killed her- her chest still rose and fell with each shallow breath- but it had been a close thing. Too close. Adam looked away from her pallid face, closing his eyes tightly in shame. A few minutes more and he would have ended the girl for good and not have regretted a second of it. What was wrong with him? This wasn’t him! He was better than this! His thoughts spiraled like a tornado spinning out and would have kept going if not for the shock of a semi-warm hand that came to rest against his cheek. “Adam,” Eve called to him once more, her voice gentle this time instead of commanding. “Open your eyes love.”

 

"Eve," he murmured, turning his head into her hand as he opened his eyes to meet hers. As always he was struck by her beauty- the fresh blood had warmed her skin giving it a flushed appearance, which if Adam hadn’t known better, would have claimed to have made her look alive. But her eyes were troubled as she stared into his, tilting his head gently as she looked him over. "It's okay," She soothed, "You didn't kill her. It will be all right."

 

‘How could it be all right?!’ Adam wanted to shout in dismay. How could Eve be so calm at a time like this- when he’d nearly killed someone in front of her? The blood he’d just drank churned uneasily in his stomach; even after all these years he could still recall the pact he and Eve had made to never kill another mortal again. Shame and despair welled up within him as he tore his gaze away from Eve’s piercing stare and looked away once more.

 

“Hey,” Eve wasn’t having any of it- she tugged on his chin, her touch gentle yet firm as she moved his head back around so they were facing again. “Always such a worry-wort my love. Your thoughts churn so loud I can hear them as if you were shouting.” The hand not holding firm to his chin came up, stroking along one cheek gently. “As I said: It is okay.” She repeated slowly, staring deep into his eyes all the while to see if any of it was sinking in. “We’ve all lost control every now and then but you didn’t in the end. You didn’t kill her and she’ll remember none of this so don’t be sad love.”

 

It never ceased to amaze Adam, and probably would continue to do so no matter how much longer he ‘lived’, how nothing ever seemed to faze Eve. Adam had seen her angry, had seen her sad and all the emotions in between, yet nothing ever seemed to truly rattle her. Even if he had ended up killing the girl he was fairly certain Eve wouldn’t have been angry in the end for it. She would probably be doing the same thing she was doing now—soothing him as if he was her child. It was lovely and pathetic at the same time and as always, left Adam torn between laughing and crying. “I—“ He coughed, marveling at how dry his throat had suddenly become after so much drink, “I don’t know what I would do without you Eve.”

 

“Silly boy,” Eve laughed, her eyes sparkling in amusement as she looked deep within Adam’s own. “You’ll never have to find out.” It was times like this Eve was caught between wanting to coddle Adam until he calmed down or throttle him for even thinking such things in the first place. She loved him, and though they may live apart at times, Eve would never leave him. What was that old marriage vow, something about being there for better or worse? Eve had long known what she was getting into with Adam, but for now they didn’t have time for more of his melodramatic-ness: above them the sky was beginning to lighten at the edges, signaling their time was nearly up. “Come, we need to find cover. The sun is nearly upon us!”

 

For all of Eve’s mystic abilities Adam was sure she never knew how completely and utterly grateful he was to hear she would never leave him. He knew he was a wretch at the best of times—a self-loathing, moping fool depressed by the crumbling world around him yet despite all that Eve had always stood firm with him. Adam didn’t deserve her. At the mention of the coming dawn his head jerked up, eyes widening. In between his high from the blood and following melancholy he’d nearly forgotten time was against them. He looked back down at the two pale and still bodies of the young couple- both crumpled like forgotten dolls on the ground, before raising his eyes to meet Eve’s once more. “What are we going to do with them?”


End file.
